1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electron beam apparatus and methods of using same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Automated inspection and review systems are important in process control and yield management for the semiconductor and related microelectronics industries. Such systems include electron beam (e-beam) based systems and other types of systems.